darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
Any character may select an ability from the list of primary abilities below. Specialized abilities follow. Some of these abilities may have changed from those listed in the core rules, as we're attempting to conflate several systems into a universal setup. Please read through the abilities below or check out the House Rules for more information. = Primary Talents = *Alertness *(Awareness) Restricted to only Mages, Bastet, and those applications with adequate justification; see below. *Athletics * Biorhythms Restricted to Gurahl and those applications with adequate justification; see below. *Brawl *Dodge *Empathy *Expression *Intimidation *(Primal Urge) Restricted to Shifters and those applications with adequate justification; see below. *Streetwise *Subterfuge =Primary Skills= *Animal Ken *Archery *Crafts (Requires a specialty at dot/rank 1). *Demolitions *Drive *Escapology *Etiquette *Firearms *Leadership *Martial Arts *Meditation *Melee *Performance *Pilot *Security *Ride *Repair *Research *Stealth *Survival *Technology (Requires a specialty at dot/rank 1). *Throwing =Primary Knowledges= *Academics (Requires a specialty at dot/rank 1). *Bureaucracy *Cosmology Restricted to those who could conceivably know about (and likely travel in) the Umbra. *Computer *Enigmas *Finance *Investigation *Law *Linguistics *Medicine *Occult *Politics *Rituals *Science (Requires a specialty at dot/rank 1). =Specialties= Unless stated otherwise, at rank 4 in any ability, you may pick one appropriate specialty for that ability. Appropriateness is to be defined and argued in your character application, where a wizard will review and approve/deny it. Specialties allow 10s to be rerolled. Choose wisely. =Specific, or Restricted Abilites= Werewolf: The Apocalypse Primary Talents * Primal-Urge is restricted to shifters, though in some cases can manifest in other creatures with a particularly bestial nature. As always, for non shifters, this must be thoroughly justified in an application. * Only Bastet may take Awareness without any serious justification. All other shifters must thoroughly justify why their character would have this ability. The same applies to kin. * Biorhythms may be selected without any serious justification by Gurahl characters. All other characters must thoroughly justify why their character would have this ability. If in doubt, Meditation may imitate some of the qualities inherent in this trait, albeit at higher difficulties. Primary Skills *Kailindo - Unavailable without a Strong defense in your character application. Restricted to Garou. Mage: The Ascension Secondary Abilities These abilities are not initially allowed. You may, however, attempt to include one or more or these abilities in your character application. Convincing arguments may free up these abilities on a case-by-case basis. You must include a complete write-up of the ability in question along with your application. Secondary Talents *Newspeak Secondary Skills *Biotech *Energy Weapons *Helmsman *Hypertech *Jetpack *Jury-Rig (See "Mis-direction") *Microgravity Operations Secondary Knowledges *Construct Politics/Knowledge *Science Specialities **Biopsychology **Cybernetics **Paraphysics **Xenobiology Vampire: The Masquerade Primary Talents: * All Kindred must justify why they would have Awareness over such Disciplines as Auspex. * Malkavian Time (Malkavians only) Other Sources As we don't expect many applications from these sources, abilities will be looked at on a case-by-case basis. If in doubt, use discretion, include adequate justification, or simply ask a wizard. Wraith: The Oblivion None at this time. Changeling: The Dreaming Primary Talent *Kenning *Persuasion Primary Knowledge *Greymare Kindred of the East None at this time. Category:Stats